HARRY POTTER AND THE WIZARD OUTCAST
by Shinigami-dragon316
Summary: Harry Potter, the boy who lived, Maxwell Valentine, the thing that should have died, what happens when these two meet, and are they connected somehow?
1. THE HALFDEMON

I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just messing around with the characters.  
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE WIZARD OUTCAST CHAPTER 1 THE HALF-DEMON  
  
It was a dull horrible summer at the Dursley residence at four private drive, mostly for a young fifteen year old boy named Harry Potter.  
  
Harry wasn't like normal boys, he was forced to do his homework in the middle of the night where nobody could see or hear him and he hated the summer holidays more then anything, he was a wizard ad his muggle (non magic folk) Aunt and Uncle hated all things magic.  
  
This summer had been even worse then any other because he was still recovering from the Tri Wizard Tournament, and still blamed himself for the death of Cedric Diggory, he might be handling it better if he had family close by that cared or even if his Uncle didn't remind him about Cedric as often and loud as possible without the neighbors hearing.  
  
Harry had been doing more chores this summer then he could even count, he had to mow the lawn, take out the garbage, clean the house, cook all meals, re-pave the driveway, re-plant his Aunts garden, and there where several other odd things added whenever he finished early.  
  
After an unusually harsh day of chores Harry returned to the smallest room on private drive, his room, he figured he would try to relax for a while then after everybody else finished there dinner and went to bed he would work on his animagus training.  
  
While waiting and trying to ignore his hunger pains from missing dinner, Harry saw his reflection in his window and realized why his cousin hadn't been bothering him much this summer, he was no longer the skinny boy he was, Harry started to notice how all the chores have affected him and he liked it, he had grown a bit taller over the summer and now stood about five foot eight, his chest had broadened and his arms looked well muscular.  
  
After his so-called family had finished with there dinner, his Uncle stopped by his room and told him if they heard even the slightest sound come from his room they would kick him out, so Harry made a decision that would change his life and maybe even the entire wizard world, he was leaving.  
  
But where could he go?  
  
Harry thought about this for a few moments and for some reason was quietly thinking out loud.  
  
"well I don't know where Sirius is, maybe moony, no that would never work, the Weasley's, there like family, I know I can stay there!"  
  
So Harry quickly packed his things in his trunk, he was able to carry it out of his room and down stairs to the front door without making much noise, he dragged his trunk out of his so-called home and down the street with much less difficulty then he remembered in his third year.  
  
He walked a few blocks then had a great idea, he walked into an ally and opened his trunk, after searching for a few minutes he pulled out his Firebolt and invisibility cloak, he mounted his trusty broom, lifted his trunk and held it in front of him, then covered himself, his trunk, and broom in the invisibility cloak, after making sure he was completely covered he took off into the night sky, with one thought in his mind.  
  
The Burrow.  
  
At the same time in America, The Wolf Claw school of witchcraft and wizardry.  
  
In front of the majestic castle that housed over two thousand of the finest American wizards and witches in training, stood a lone figure wearing a solid black traveling cloak, the shadow from the hood hid the boys face from view, but if anybody looked directly at him they would see two glowing green eyes inside a shroud of darkness.  
  
Some might think going out on a night like this would be a bad idea, if it where raining any harder it wouldn't be rain any more, just a constant wall of water from the sky, but Headmaster Strife new the boy had a good reason for leaving on a night like this.  
  
The boy stood at the edge of the grounds, he stopped for one last look at his former home, he could see an old man with long spiky blonde hair watching from an office window, then the boy slung a large pack over his shoulder, turned and walked away into the darkness of night.  
  
'your really sure of yourself aren't you'  
  
The voice was from the last person the boy wanted to hear from right now, Chaos.  
  
As a child the boy was possessed by four demonic spirits, The Galian Beast, Death Gigas, Hellmasker, and Chaos, ever since then they all helped in there own way, most of the time by helping give strength or knowledge, but sometime Chaos would find some sort of amusement in taunting the boy.  
  
"well of course I am Chaos, if I don't succeed I can always come home, so it doesn't matter either way"  
  
'and what if you don't even find him?'  
  
The boy was silent for a moment as they walked out of the small forest surrounding the school, he paused to look toward the stars and pondered his answer for a few moments.  
  
"Listen creature, my name is Maxwell Valentine, and my Uncle Vincent told me Valentines never fail, so not finding him is not an option."  
  
Maxwell began chanting a searching spell, he was greatly relieved Chaos had not made any further comments, the spell was quickly finished and the boy received the name of the location his prey was heading.  
  
He had to get there, so he figured the fastest way would be to fly.  
  
Seconds later the boy could feel his pulse fading and his body temperature dropping rapidly, he let out a howl of pain as large purple wings ripped through his back and long bent horns ripped through his forehead, the hood of his cloak was ripped beyond repair and fell from his head, the boys face was now the purple skull-like face of Chaos, his long unruly black hair was pulled from its usual braid and was spread wildly down his back stopping near his knees, Maxwell quickly took flight and appeared to be no more then a purple blur, he sped through the night sky with one thought on his mind.  
  
The Burrow. 


	2. ARRIVALS AND BAD JOKES

HARRY POTTER AND THE WIZARD OUTCAST CHAPTER 2 ARRIVALS AND BAD JOKES  
  
By the time Harry had arrived at the Burrow the sun had risen and from the sound his stomach was making he figured it was almost time for breakfast.  
  
He quickly stuffed his cloak and broom back into his trunk and approached the door, Harry was a bit nervous, he was sure the Weasley's would be a bit irritated about him running away, so he decided to knock before he lost his nerve and stayed at the leaky cauldron again.  
  
A few seconds later the door opened and standing in the doorway was the cutest Weasley Harry had ever seen, he couldn't figure out why he didn't notice before, standing in the doorway was Ginny Weasley.  
  
"HARRY!" Ginny yelled as she flew foreword and wrapped her arms around him, then she quickly pulled away blushing and muttered an apology.  
  
They heard Mrs. Weasley yell "Ginny who's there?"  
  
Ginny got a wicked mischievous grin then put two fingers over lips telling Harry to be quiet.  
  
"oh, nobody important" she yelled back and gestured for Harry to come in, she whispered for him to play along because it would be funny, they crossed the living room and Ginny told Harry to wait outside the kitchen door as she opened it a bit and stuck her head through.  
  
"hey mom, I should have told you last night, we have a quest"  
  
Mrs. Weasley seemed a bit shocked and a little irritated that something like that could just slip Ginny's mind so getting a little impatient she asked who it is.  
  
"well, Harry showed up late last night, so instead of waking everybody I just let him sleep in my room, he said he was so in love with me he wanted to live here, want me to go wake him for breakfast?"  
  
Harry could hear several forks being dropped and several chairs moving, then the door burst open and Fred, George, Ron, Percy, Charlie and Bill all walked right past Harry and went up the stairs to Ginny's room looking ready to kill.  
  
Ginny was laughing so hard by now she was almost falling over, Harry quickly walked into the kitchen dragging Ginny by the arm.  
  
Harry was a bit terrified by now, he just arrived and had all six Weasley boys out for his blood over a stupid joke, he looked at Mrs. Weasley and saw she was angry too.  
  
"Harry" she greeted him rather coldly.  
  
"er, hello Mrs. Weasley" he was getting more nervous by the second.  
  
"if you felt so strongly about Ginny you should have told me" while saying this, Mrs. Weasley's expression lightened and she began to smile at him, then she got up and hugged them both at the same time saying how happy she was.  
  
They all sat at the table and Mrs. Weasley got some breakfast for harry.  
  
"well I actually just got here" Harry commented, still fearing the wrath of six older brothers.  
  
Seconds later six angry Weasley's entered the kitchen and spotted Harry sitting next to Ginny, they all crowded around Harry and at that moment he would have preferred to fight Voldemort without his wand.  
  
Fred and George both grinned and patted Harry on the back muttering something about "Ginny chose well", Percy smiled an went back to his breakfast, Charlie and Bill both gave him a thumbs up and returned to there respective seats, and Ron sat next to Harry still looking a bit irritated,  
  
"Harry, if you liked my sister why didn't you just say so" he complained, then grinned and went back to his breakfast.  
  
Maxwell flew all night, by the time he reached land the sun had begun to rise, he tried to keep flying even though he was so tired he could barely stay in the air, he didn't stop flying until he flew straight into a large group of trees.  
  
He woke up a couple hours later and noticed the trees formed an enclosed area nearly the size of a quidditch field, he began looking around and spotted a strange looking house that seemed to be impossibly built and most likely was held up with magic.  
  
He noticed a river nearby and decided he should at least wash his face before asking for directions, he had dried blood on his face and back from his transformation, the water felt nice and cool against his face and he noticed how horribly shredder his robes where.  
  
He quickly changed out of his old school robes and put on a dark green robe with a black traveling cloak over it.  
  
Before leaving he glanced into the water to look at his reflection, he was fairly muscular for a fourteen year old, most people thought his hair was too long because it stopped at his knees, but most notable was the large lightening bolt shaped scar covering the right side of his face, that he had since before he was even a year old.  
  
He quickly put his hair back into his usual neat braid, pulled the hood of his cloak over his head and began walking toward the strange house. 


End file.
